When Did Your Heart Go Missing?
by HeyyyBri24
Summary: Chloe Williams was always the girl who kept to herself, who didn't want or need friends. But when she moves to California will she change her mind? Not the best summary, but the story isn't too bad.
1. Prequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

This is the story of a girl. A girl who doesn't get attached to people, and who doesn't want friends.

This story is about a girl who finds out the meaning of family and love, of self-confidence and of friendship. A story of a girl who learns to believe in herself and in others for the first time in years.

But most importantly, this is a story of faith.


	2. Sarcasm Gone Unnoticed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

**So, the first couple are a little rough, bear with me.**

I sighed as I looked up at my new "house." How long my mother would stay with this guy, I wasn't sure. Judging by the size of the house, (mansion really) I'd give him a year and a half tops.

"What do you think, Chlo?" Michael asked, putting an arm around my shoulders and calling me by a nickname I'd told a million times I disliked.

I shrugged him off, "I'm thinking that this time next year I won't be seeing you around anymore," and walked away, amused by his confused face.

You see, ever since my dad died 4 years ago, my mom has been dating. A lot. However, they never last long, to my relief. Unfortunately, even though the guys never stick around long, my mom gets attached right from the getgo and we move in with the current guy, resulting in us moving around a lot. Our current move was from North Dakota to California.

Since we move around so much, I don't make friends easily, considering that I don't want to. Nothing is wrong with me, people try to be friends with me, I just don't let them.

I don't want people around bringing all their problems and drama that I have to pretend to care about. My mom and her constantly changing boyfriends was enough problems, thanks.

"Chloe, darling!" my mom screeched, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Great.

"Chloe darling," she started, putting extra emphasis on "darling."

"Tonight Michael is throwing us a party so that we can meet some of the neighbors and some of his friends and their family."

There goes any chance of hiding in my room for the rest of my life, I thought.

"And I'll also appreciate if you at least _try_ to be social," my mom continuted, oblivious to the fact that I could care less as to what she was saying.

"So, what do you say Chloe?" my mother asked, finally ending her rambling.

I sighed before answering, "I'll try to be on my best behavior."

"Thank you sweetheart," my mom replied, beaming, "I just know that you'll have so much fun tonight.

"Oh, yes, it will be so much fun." "And than later we can all join hands and sing songs around a camp fire, I said rolling my eyes as my sarcasm was ignored.

"Whatever," I mumbled, put out that my sarcasm was gone unnoticed to the fact that my mom and Michael felt the need to act like high schoolers and make out.

In front of me I might add.

As if today couldn't get any worse.

**REVIEW!**

**tell me what you think**

**suggestions, ideas, anything**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

I tried to take as much time as I possibly could, just to piss my mother off. When I decided that I had taken enough time, I went to leave, looking in the mirror one last time.

I was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans (my obsession), paired off with a purple top and black converse to top it off. My blonde wavy hair had actually decided to do something right, and it looked good.

All in all, I had to admit that I actually looked pretty good. I couldn't help but smile, I rarely felt good about the way I looked.

But as it always does, my smile wore off as I remembered that I was going to have to go downstairs and attempt to be friendly and outgoing, like my mother expected. She just couldn't grasp the concept that that was the The Chloe who liked to socialize. The Chloe who had a dad.

The new Chloe, however, want nothing to do with those rich, snobby people downstairs.

I sighed.

Here goes nothing.

**So that was short. The story will get better, I promise. I mean, the Jonas Brothers will be in it. **


	4. Maybe She'll Go Away If

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Wow, you really are as pretty as I heard!" Briana gushed, bouncing on the tips of her toes. "And your outfit is just so adorable!" she squealed some more.

"Um, do you ever stop moving?" I asked out of astonishment. This girl had was too much energy for me to deal with.

"Sorry," she laughed, noticeably getting calmer by the second. "It's just, you don't know how long it has been since someone my age, or normal, has lived in this neighborhood," she said.

"Wait, you live in this neighborhood, hardly believing the bad fortune I had.

"Yeah silly, across the street!" "I tried to get your attention when you first got here this morning, but you looked tired and grouchy." "Actually, you still kinda do," she exclaimed, finally catching her breath.

I just ignored her, looking for my opening through the crowd. Hopefully she'd get the hint and go away...

"So, how do you like Cali so far?"

No such luck.

"I won't be here long," was all I said, as I had finally found my opening.

Briana looked confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. I didn't say anything and started to move back to the stairs.

"Hey Chloe, where ya going?" she called from half-way across the room.

"Uh, I'm not feeling too good," I lied, desperate to get away from Malibu Barbie.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better and I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled.

I nodded, not paying her any mind. That is, until I reached my room.

See you tomorrow?

Crazy Cali girl say what?!

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated**

**:)**


	5. Energy Sucker

Energy Sucker

**Disclaimer: I own Chloe and Briana. And the plot. Nothing else.**

really couldn't believe my luck. Wasn't it just ironic that the loudest girl in this universe lived across the street from me? Even better, I was pretty sure she thought we were going to be friends.

Possibly even best friends.

It was funny, I had no intention of ever talking to her again. And, even if I wanted a friend, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd only ever had a couple friends, and in the last 6 or so years I've only had one friend. Nichole Adams, back in North Dakota.

But though we were friends, our friendship wasn't like all the other girls in school. She never came over to my house, or met my mom and her boyfriend of the week. I never told her about my dad. Even so, she was my friend. And we both were crushed when I found out that I had to move to California.

Why did everything good in my life have to end?

I looked outside the window, there were 4 girls-no more than 10 years old-dancing and singing around their front yard (in the dark no less) with not a care in the world. I wish I had that.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking! Moving to Cali had made me emotional. Hopefully when I woke up I'd be back to my normal I-hate-the-world mode. I yawned loudly.

Briana Jacobs sure knows how to suck energy out of a person.

**that was REALLY short. I'm sorry. However, the next chapteris longer, and we're getting close to Chloe meeting the Jonas Brothers!! **

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Strange, Strange Girl

**Disclaimer: I only own Briana and Chloe. nothing else, yo. **

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacon!" "Wakey wakey eggs and bacon!"

Oh no. It was back. And it was jumping on my bed.

I lifted the comforter that had formely been covering my head and look up to find Briana Jacobs jumping on the bottom of my bed. At 8:30 in the morning.

Ohmylanta.

I sat up. "First of all, I'm pretty sure the phrase is, 'Wakey wakey eggs and bakey,' second of all, what are you doing in my room, jumping on my bed, at 8:33 in the freaking morning?!" I am so not a morning person.

"Oh my gosh, didn't your mom a tell you? You're hanging out with me today!" Briana said, pratically beaming. "I guess they wanted to surprise you."  
"Yeah, good one mom," I muttered under my breath. "What was that?" Briana chirped.

"Nothing," I replied, walking towards my bathroom. I have to brush my teeth as soon as I wake up (which, mind you, usually isn't until noon) or I'll freak out. I came back to my room to find 'it' sitting on my floor with my CD's spread out all over the place.

"Wow, you have a lot of really great music," Briana gushed, her eyes completly glued to my many CD's. "Mayday Parade, Metro Station, CCR, Guns n' Roses, The Beatles, Sinatra. "Wow, you have the old Missy Elliot cd!" she laughed. "You have a really ecentric taste in music!" "Not many people around here don't know any other music except the crap they play on the local stations."

This girl actually liked good music. I was genuially shocked. "Uh, thanks, I guess." Then I realized I was having a conversation with this crazy girl and bent down to grab my CD's, avoiding Briana's gaze.

"Well, you gonna get ready?" she asked, ignoring how rude I just was to her. "We're meeting some people at noon." We're meeting people? What the heck was she talking about?

"Um, what?" she really had lost me. "Well, yeah, your mom said it was cool if you hang with me today, I kinda assumed she meant that you wanted to," she said quickly. I had hurt her feelings. I watched as she headed towards the door, rejection in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I was really going to regret this... "Briana, I'll come."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes getting so big I was sure they were going to pop.

"Yes really. Where are we going and with who?" remembering she had said that we were meeting people.

"Oh, this nice little restaurant a couple minutes down the road," she said, obviously avoiding the other question.

"With who?" I tried again.

A secretive look appeared across Briana's face. "You'll see. Be ready by 11:30!" she yelled as she ran downstairs to wait for me.

What a strange, strange little girl, I thought as I headed in the bathroom to shower.

**mm, told you it'd be longer. soooo, who do you think they're going to meet at the restaurant? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Oh My Lanta

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. nada. zilch. zero...you get it.**

You've got so much love in you, you've got so much love in you. I'm amazed that I'm talking to you."

"Chloe, Chloe!" Briana tugged my headphones out of my ears, "What?" I snapped.

After I had finished getting ready I went downstairs to meet Briana so we could leave. She just looked at me. "Oh gosh! What are you wearing?" I looked down at my Led Zeppelin t-shirt, worn jeans and converse. I thought I looked fine. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" I asked defensively.

"We're going shopping," was all she said. So now here I was, pulling up to the massive mall. To buy clothes. With Malibu Barbie. Yay...

"So where do you want to go first?" she asked. As if it really mattered. "I don't care," I replied emotionlessly, "Let's just get this over with."

Finally, 45 minutes later, we left the mall with a pretty cute outfit. I climbed in the back of the car and Briana threw the bags of clothes and shoes back at me. I hurriedly changed and crawled back up to the passenger seat. And with a comfortable silence between us, we cruised down the highway.

After driving for about 15 minutes, we reached our destination. Texas RoadHouse. I laughed out loud. "What?" Briana asked, clearly amused.

I finally stopped laughed. "It's just, I thought when you said a nice little restaurant, I thought you meant some fancy place or something." Briana grinned, "Yeah, most people assume that. It's pretty funny to see their reactions when we show up at a normal priced place."

I nodded. In the last couple hours I've been around her, I've come to the conclusion the Briana wasn't that annoying, snobby, Cali girl I had made her out to be. She liked good music, real food, and she was nice as it was humanly possible. She reminded me of myself when I...when my dad was alive. And as much as I hate to admit it, I think I could be friends with her. As long as she doesn't think we're going to go shopping and get pedi's together all the time. Because that's a no-no in Chloe's book.

"How do I look?" Briana asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her. "You look fine."

"So do you!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, only after forever of shopping." It was true. We wondered around for the good part of the whole 45 minutes, Briana picking out clothes I refused to wear and me picking out clothes she refused to let me wear. We finally agreed on an outfit that isn't too bad. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of silver flats,(which contrary to my previous suspicions aren't too bad) and a purple top that looked more like a dress to me. Or a tent. But overall, I was pleased with my outfit.

A Hannah Montana song filled the silence that had swept over us as we stood in the parking lot waiting for...I still wasn't sure. I figured that they were probably famous.

"Hello?" Briana said, answering her phone. She talked to whoever it was for a few more minutes and I looked around for a limo or Mercedez. "K, see you in a few," Briana snapped her phone shut. "They should be here any second," she said turning to face me.

"Who?" I asked, feeling a little impatient from not knowing who these "mysterious people" were. Seriously, who was it?! Briana just nodded her head in the direction of a black truck that had just pulled into the parking lot.

The car parked and a really big guy got out of the driver's seat. Following him was three figures. I couldn't really see them too well. From what I could see, two of the people had mini-fros and the other had flippy hair. As they got closer, I could see that they were guys who were wearing immensely skinny jeans (tighter than mine!) crazy dressy looking shirts, and that they were all really, really, good looking.

"Joey!" Briana screamed as she ran towards the one with flippy hair, throwing her arms around his neck. He swung her around as the rest of us watched in amusement. "Joey" finally put Briana down and she gave the other two guys big hugs.

I guess Briana remembered I was there too, and she said to the three hot guys, "Guys, this is my new neighbor Chloe. Chloe, these are the Jonas Brothers."

Oh my freaking Lanta.

**So, im not too sure about this chapter.**

**tell me what you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Better This Way

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

How could I have been so stupid no to have noticed them? Every girl in my old school was obsessed with them, they were seriously all I ever heard about.

I must have been starin because Briana nudged me in my side. I blinked and looked down to see Joe Jonas holding his hand in out in the air. I just looked at it.

"Um, he started, "Are you going to shake my hand?" "Oh!" I exclaimed, hearing laughter from behind Joe. He smiled at me. He introduced himself, as if it were necessary, and we shook hands.

"This, Joe said pointing to the one I had heard laughing, is Nick." Nick Jonas. I had heard a lot about him. "Do you have a problem?" I asked irratibly. Weren't they used to people being in awe of them? Not that I was. At all. Truth was, I thought their music was really, really good. It's just I'm not the type to like someone just for their looks.

"It's just Bri told us that you weren't the type to be a groupie, or whatever," Nick said, as if apologizing. I mentally smacked myself. Way to go Chloe. "Sorry," I mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid. Truth was, I thought their music was really, really good. Nick shrugged it off.

"And I'm not a groupie!" I added defensively. Kevin chuckled. "Of course not," then added, "I'm Kevin Jonas, by the way. "I know," I said, preparing myself for the teasing to follow.

They all started laughing as if on cue. "Not a groupie, eh?" Joe asked in a fake British accent, putting an arm around my shoulder, directing me into Texas Road house, the others following suit.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"And then Nick started to scream like a girl, and everyone in the whole world, basically, saw it!" Joe exclaimed, as we all cracked up at another one of his stories from their most recent tour.

I had to admit, even though I'd only known them for about 40 minutes (and Briana for more) they all made me happier than I'd been in a long time. First there was Joe. He was defintely the funny one out of the group, even though Nick and Briana gave him a run for his money. Either way, we were all kept in stitches throughout dinner.

Kevin was the protective older brother type. Whenever a guy looked at Briana for too long he gave them the "look." And believe me, I never want to be on the receiving line of it. Ever. And, even though we'd just met, he'd already pulled the big brother act on me. Half-way through dinner, an older guy winked at me and was cat-calling at me and what not. Well Kevin wasn't going to have this, so he stood up and went over to the man to give him a firm talking to. Didn't see the guy after that.

And Nick is...well, I'm not too sure. He's nice like his brothers, and he's funny like Joe, but he is really quiet. It took him up to about now to actually start talking full conversations. I'll just have to wait to see about him.

"So, Chloe, we don't know too much about you. Enlighten us." Kevin said smiling. What a cheesy line.

"Well, I just moved here from North Dakota and- "Wow, really? Did your parents have a job transfer or something?" Joe cut in.

That hit a nerve. It also made me think. I didn't belong here with these rich, happy people. I was dirty and mean, and not worthy of their friendship.

I pushed back my chair and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked, confused.

"Um, I just remembered I had to go home for some, uh, family time," I lied. The look on the boys' face made me feel like crap. I should just stay here and be nice, and possibly even make friends...No. I can't.

"Okay, Joe said slowly, "Will we see you again?" I just shrugged my shoulders and left.

It was better this way, I said to myself. They wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me anyways. And I tried as hard as I could to make myself believe it.

**So, just to clear things up, something happened to Chloe back in N.D. and that will probably be revealed in the next chapter or 2.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**and thank you sooo much for those who did!**


	9. Nick J's Clone

**I just want to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to those who reviewed!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own anything.**

I eventually got home after only getting lost 4 times. Quite an accomplishment if I say so myself.

I opened the door and my eyes widened as I walked through the door. Sitting in the living room was my mom, Michael, Briana, and the Jonas Brothers. I groaned inwardly. Did I seriously think Briana and the boys were just going to let me walk out of a dinner and not tell my mom? Mistake number one. Darn these nice people, they've really gotta stop.

I tried to slip upstairs without anyone noticing me. This plan, however, crashed and burned.

"Chloe!" my mom cried, flinging her arms around me. She cried into my shoulder before pushing herself away and giving me a stern look. "Chloe Noel Williams! What were you thinking, walking around a city you've lived in for not even 24 hours! You could have been raped or killed!"

This struck a chord. How could she just say something like that?

I took a deep breath to control my ever-rising temper. 'Mom, I'm sorry I just-" "Just what?" my mom interrupted. "Just wanted to scare me to death? Briana and the boys came in and told me that they didn't know where you were, you just took-"

"Exactly!" I screamed. "If they hadn't of told you, you wouldn't even have a clue I was gone. You don't care." My mom looked shocked. "Chloe," her voice softened, "You know that's not true."

"Yeah mom, it is. If you cared you wouldn't of let Josh-" I stopped and felt the tears forming. I couldn't take this anymore.

I turned abruptly and ran up to my room, slamming and locking the door before sliding down in front of it. And there, on my bedroom floor, for the first time since that night, I cried.

Two weeks passed without much signifigance. Briana was over almost everyday, whether I wanted her to be or not. Though lately I'd been wanting her to be. I hadn't seen the boys since that night, although Joe somehow got my number and texted me quite frequently.

After an extremely boring day that Briana couldn't come over and Michael and my mom were unbearable I decided to go for a walk. And this time I knew where I was and where places were.

I first heard the noise when I had turned the street. My heart froze and my breath caught in my throat. What if that was him, like he promised? What if..."Chloe?" a soft voice asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't his voice. I turned around slowly and was face to face with Nick Jonas.

I studied him for a moment. He was really good looking. Like, ridicuously so. I blushed, what was I thinking? No Chloe, bad thoughts, bad-

"So, can I take you somewhere?" Nick asked shyly. "I know this really cool spot," he added. I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't so sure about this.

Nick must have been reading my thoughts because he grinned slightly. "I won't bite," he teased. Well, with that convincing argument...

"Sure, why not?" I said, hoping that I didn't seem to eager. Nick's eyes lit up. I guess he hadn't expected me give in so easily, or at all.

Nick nodded his head in the opposite direction than the one I was going. I watched in amusement as his curls bounced all over the place. "The only good times to go there are in the evenings and early morning," Nick said, dragging me with him. We walked silently for a while. Surprisingly, I was the first to break the silence.

"So," I started awkwardly. What could I say, I mean, I hardly knew the kid. I mean, I looked him up a couple of times on the internet, I'm not going to lie.

"So?" Nick asked casually. I smiled. He was pretty easy-going. "Tell me about yourself, I mean, I've read some things on the internet and all. But that isn't the same as hearing it from you. I mean, you telling me about yourself." I was seriously rambling. This was bad. Very bad.

And even though I knew I should stop, I didn't. "Like, I know how you and your brothers are a band and big Disney Channel rockstars. And that girls are like crazy for you or whatever.

Nick just stared at me. Uh-oh, I thought, maybe he's not famous, maybe there's two Nick Jonas' or something, maybe he has a clone...

"What?" I asked Nick self-consciously. He laughed. "Nothing, it's just refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know everything about me. Gives me a chance to, you know, actually have the whole getting-to-know each other experience." I nodded, that made sense.

I gave away my little secret, however. "Well, I did read some things about you. But than when I was rambling and you just stared at me I thought that maybe you weren't Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. I started to think maybe you had a clone or something," I was blushing so bad.

Nick busted out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. After we caught our breath Nick said, "Chloe, I promise you that I am the real Nick Jonas."

I smiled, "Good, because the whole clone possibility creeped me out." And we started busting out laughing again.

**so, i really liked writing this chapter. especially towards the end. **

**come on lovesss**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
